


Disciplinary Action

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Discipline, Other, POV Second Person, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the newest member of Torchwood. You screwed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

You wait alone in the Boardroom as the Team cleans up after the disastrous field mission. You'd offered to help but the withering look Ianto shot you made you slink away. You imagined you saw disappointment in it, and that was harder to take than yelling would have been.

Ianto enters, closing the door behind him. You gaze at his midsection in order to avoid meeting his gaze. His suit jacket is rumpled; stained in places and torn in others—evidence of just how close a call it was today.

“Water?” Ianto asks, offering you a bottle. You take it, but don't open it. Ianto's smile is wry and weary.

“It's not drugged, I assure you.”

“Isn't that what you'd say if it _was_ drugged?” You wonder where you even got the balls to say that, given the circumstances.

Ianto's smile widens briefly, then disappears. “Yes.”

You nod, then open it and take a swig. What choice do you have, really? If Torchwood is going to Retcon you, there is nowhere to run anyway.

“Right, so. About today,” Ianto says, and you nearly choke.

“Look, I'm really sorry. I just thought...”

“I know what you thought.” There's the disappointment again, and something sharper—frustration maybe, or anger. His face is calm but you can hear it in his voice, and something twists inside you. You've let him down, badly.

“I'm the only one that knows about your... slip up today. So far. Since you were under my direct supervision, I have some latitude in how to handle this. We can go to Jack, and you can explain to him why you disobeyed a direct order. Perhaps he will be more understanding.”

You shake your head. Going to Jack is the last thing you want. You've seen him fly off the handle at the others for merely questioning orders, much less disobeying them.

“Or,” Ianto continues, “We can take care of this ourselves. Right here, right now.”

You lift your gaze. His expression is stern, but not as frightening as an angry Jack would be. “How?”

“Ten blows with a wooden paddle, administered by me. Then it's over. I will mention your disobedience in my report, but I will also report that I dealt with it. No one reads the reports anyway so it's unlikely anyone will ever know. Fair warning, I hit hard.”

You go cold at the mention of the paddle but you can't help but sigh with relief at the thought of no one else knowing.

“OK,” you mumble.

“Very well. Stand up, and pull your jeans and pants down.”

“What?” you gasp, feeling your face redden.

“There's no point if we're not going to do it properly, is there?”

You fumble with your jeans and shove them and your underwear to your knees. Ianto points to the edge of the table, and you bend over it, feeling incredibly awkward.

Behind you, you hear a cabinet open, then close. Ianto approaches and you tense up. He places his hand against the small of your back and presses you flat against the table.

“Relax. Trust me, this is easier to take if you just relax."

"How can I relax when... OUCH!” you cry out.

The first blow lands and it really smarts. The second one is worse, and the third one has you blinking back tears. By the sixth blow, however, you do feel more relaxed. Or at least resigned.

Four more. Your backside is throbbing and feels like it's on fire, but you know if you can just get through this, everything will be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/Ficlet Fest 2013 at the LiveJournal community [Spanking World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).


End file.
